ARC-27-5555
ARC-27-5555 or "Fives" was an ARC Trooper in Purple Squad and was a brilliant fighter in the squad. He particpated in the Second battle of Maridun and Rectus IV. Fives was a rough clone on the battle field destroying droid when they come. Fives was a great member of Purple Squad and was a very close friend to ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" and ARC-5688 "Quinn". When the Second battle of Maridun occured Fives was fighting along ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" and ARC-0810 "Tank" when Echo came over with an injured Box and said that CL-4444 "Costin" didn't make it and his LAAT crashed Fives imediently took off his helmet and put it on the ground and tried to comfort Costin Jr saying that it was ok. ARC-21-0408 "Echo" took both Fives and Costin Jr too the crash site and Fives gave Costin Jr a hug and he saluted the fallen Lieutenant and so did Costin Jr.Fives is skilled with DC-17 hand blasters, grenades,DC-15 blaster and DC-15A grapple hook blaster.Fives was also a Domino Squad graduate and when he passed his final test was sent to fight in Purple Squad. Fives is not affraid to voice his opinon to higher ranking officers but also listened to orders given to him. Fives first task was on the Rishi moon along with ARC-21-0408 "Echo",Droidbait,Cutup,Hevy and Nub but the Rishi moon was taken over by droids and then destroyed by Hevy. After Hevy's sacrifice Fives and Echo took the blow hard after training with him and the others at Kamino. Fives and Echo are as close as two chairs and are always there for each other. After Rishi Fives and Echo both joined Purple squad knowing that they would do the right thing.. During the battle of Devaron, Fives landed and scouted ahead with scouts that he didn't know were commando droids and disguise. Also during Devaron Fives was taken under mind control and he punched Rex in the face. Fives at the battle of Devaron landed last and was scarred by his traitorus scouts who shot at him and he killed personally.During the Teth Fives was promoted to Admiral following the death of fellow admiral ARC-1004 "Gree". Mission to Kamino Fives soon after Teth got engaged to Ahsoka and left the army for awhile until he recived word that Boil joined Costin Jr with the darkside he joined Waxer and Bow along with Costin. Fives was mad when Costin Jr. went to the darkside and told him he was a disgrace to the clone army.and he didn't want to know him any more. During Kamino Fives was clueless that Costin Jr. was taken over by the darkside and that ARC-8823 "Waxer" and ARC-6446 "Bow" were trying to stop him from corrupting the clone cadets to join ARC-8448 "Costin Jr.". Fives was able to tackle Costin Jr. to the ground and shove him into a cell. Fives also pushed Gree into a cell and then walked off to the mess hall because he was hungry.Fives was later seen on Boil's venator attack cruiser checking out all the things on his ship. Battle of Trapicus Fives was later seen at Trapicus and he shoot many droids but he then retreated because of his wife was in trouble. Mygeeto Fives was then seen at Mygeeto when the team landed he was last to meet up with the group. He then said "Sirs its to quite its like Rishi moon outpost." Fives then meet up with Hunter Savage who he said he would keep an eye on. But as soon as he did he had a transmission from his wife saying he needed him to come and help her move furniture. So Fives left Mygeeto but said to Sandy to keep an eye out for the Mygeetoian worms because they're killers. Led into his own death After the death of ARC-8448, Blix just couldn't let everything just pass by! He turned to ARC-8823 and they were talking about how to continue without Costin Jr. Waxer was now the new leader for the squad and he was sadly just taking his hand on Blix's shoulder and said: "he won't come back, Blix... you must realize reality, he's gone...". Blix's energy just fell to the bottom and he understood that there was nothing he could do, he was thinking a long time before he decide to go behind Waxer's back. He gathered some of the still surviving clones like: ARC-8142, ARP-800/57, ARC-27-5555 etc. They were leaving on the night and went to the planet Xeros were the group Butchers hide. A big fight started and Blix that thought he could handle the control, lost it. Fives and Blazer fought side by side until the evil snake, Zeta came and strangled Blazer. Fives tried to kill it but it was too late, Blazer was all blue in his face and he was dead. Fives ran to Blix and told about the loss of Blazer, he took it hard but left it behind him. Boost The Pilot tried to bomb the place but Vicious Opress was quick enought to destroy his ship by force-throw his lightsaber and cut off the both wings. Boost crashed and sadly died immediately. Now it was only Fives and Blix left against The Butchers, they knew that this was the end but they never shared any fear. In the last seconds a big ship came and out came Waxer and another ARC Commander named; Troy. They had a Jedi named Hassel Bondi with them and a small fight between him and the Butchers burst out, Zeta tried to strangle him but he was quick enough and sliced the snake in the middle, he spinned his lightsaber and then stabbed Zeta in the head, Zeta died on spot. The remain members of Butchers left and leaved Zeta there. Waxer was very angry on both Fives and Blix and it didn't take long until he said: "From now on, Fives and this is most meant to you Blix... you're both punished and are no longer members of Golden Squad!". Blix and Fives begged for another chance but it was too late. Hassel Bondi was more angry then Waxer, he gave them 3 years in prison for "Cheating on Command" and "Accomplice to murder on clones". They were shocked. Even Waxer thought it was to hard. After some month Fives had made one more crime in prison, he was killing a guard because he was trying to escape. He was sentenced to the Death Penatly. He was later killed in an electric chair. Blix was after 2 years in prison succeeded to escape and is now wanted all over the galaxy. if he should be seen, it was free to kill him. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape"